Talk:The Bite of '87
<<>> Probably Wrong Theory. Hi. Remember in FNAF 2 on night five the phone guy says "The day shift just became .... available." What if the guy who was the day shift guard was the victim of the bite? 00:32, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :This is victim of The bite : Jeremy Fitzgerald... Phone guy is purple guy... Mangle's jumpscare is eating frontal lobe and she attacked Jeremy... Foxy49 (talk) ::Yes, Jeremy would be a victim of the Bite. But we don't know if it's actually Mangle - there are following Animatronics that had causing the Bite of '87; Freddy Fazbear (per to the ruling poster in Five Nights at Freddy's; do not touch Freddy!), Foxy (out of order, also he got no replacement), Golden Freddy (due to the lack of his suit) or "Yellow Rabbit" (the original Animatronic with blood on what left of his "mouth lip"). FredCat 16:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) What I believe to be true OK, so i belive it is Freddy that attacked jeremy; i belive this because the handprints on Freddys head look like a adults hands, and phone tells jeremy to be close to the animomtronics, cause they had have been more agressive towards adults and staff; foxy was curently "out of order" by then cause it was the last event of "freddys frazz bears pizzareia." so Jeremy possible was infront of freddy when he attacked and Jeremy tried to defend himself by pushing freddy away, but Freddy had gotten the best of him. 10:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Jeaye What about Mangle? Freddy was in Parts and Service Room but Mangle was not... fnaf dates fnaf2 is dated before fnaf1 so that would mean that foxy,bonnie,chika,mangle,freddy and the other animatronics were just being madeGothicboyjaden (talk) 12:52, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :We knew that, also Fredbear and Springtrap also existed before that event happened. Goldy Freddie 13:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) So... Fredbear is only responsible for the bite. Mystery has finally solved! Not quite... (talk) 11:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sparrow's right - Fredbear is indeed the key of that "Bite of '87", but not the culprit. Fredbear was only an animatronic that doing his job as leader of the band. It's those thugs, one being FNaF4 protagonist's brother, who caused that to happening. FredCat 12:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) 1983 Why does everyone think that the Bite shown in FNaF4 is the Bite of '87? Fredbear's Diner closed before then, since Phone Guy says it had been shut down a while ago. Plus the code on Scott's website reveals that Fredbear's was in 1983, and that's likely where 4 took place. NOT 1987. Perhaps we should fix the article, the FNaF4 bite should be known as the Bite of '83. (Not formally, of course, but it would work as a fan name) Scott is messing with our minds again. Mangle was able to "walk around during the day", too. If this was the incident that took place in 1987, he/she wouldn't be able to. (talk) 11:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Fredbear's Family Diner opened in 1983's - Bite is still happening in 1987's. It's like many games that were released on the certain dates like "Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D", it was made and released based on original version back in 2000's, and was released in 2014's or whatever - the copyright was set in 2000 - 2014. FredCat 02:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::It cannot have been the Bite of '87. Besides a television saying "1983" below the title "Fredbear & Friends" or something like that, Fredbear's Family Diner not only still exists, but is active. Fredbear (Golden Freddy) seems to be in perfect condition, and Springtrap is still a current animatronic, meaning the suit is still in use, not locked away, and the fact it has been used is no cause for alarm. The toy animatronics do not even exist yet. These things mean that it cannot take place at the same time as FNaF 2. The murders have not happened yet, and as the bite happened after the murders, this incident cannot have been the Bite of '87. More likely, this was the malfunction of the spring locks which Phone Guy mentions in FNaF 3's tapes. The moisture from the child's tears lubricated the spring locks, snapping the suit shut and locking the jaws. This at least satisfies where this incident fits into the established timeline. Panic the Wolf (talk) 01:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Panic the Wolf :::Television was either re-running or had title sticking like that. Golden Freddy is not Fredbear, the former is just substitution for the latter. Purple Guy wore badge in FNaF2, which proved that he had done the murder and had to hide himself from being a murderer until sometime after The Bite of '87. Fredbear is the responsible of The Bite of '87. And Fredbear was activation at that point, just followed the information that was coded into his endoskeleton at that point, the thugs who surround the protagonist was the one placed the protagonist's head into Fredbear, believed that he could get a "big kiss" from Fredbear, only at same time Fredbear was coded to shut his mouth at that time. And last thing, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 had toy animatronics 'and Mangle's toy cameo in the minigame, been played by a girl and tore apart by the thug brother, respective. That don't mean they're in different time set. FredCat 02:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Bite of 87 - Neutrality It is still entirely up to debate just what bite the FNaF4 bite was, as well as the counteracting logic points that cast doubt on the theory (why were the toy animatronics scrapped, while the old ones, closer to the Fredbear era, were kept?) I would like a moderator to seperate the theories, to the "Fredbear Theory", "Mangle Theory" and "other theories". The details are still strained on who caused what bite, and it does not help that the wiki page here takes a definitive stance on what is still a widely speculated plot point. As an inactive admin of the Minecraft forums for many years, I can easily say that this is highly irresponsible of the wiki to assume a totalitarian stance on an issue which is still causing a lot of debate. --Kizzy 14:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC)